


An Angel of My Own

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, growing up together without knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Castiel found out he was going to be a Guardian, he has waited MONTHS for his Human to be born, now as they both grow and mature what twists and turns will meet them both?





	An Angel of My Own

Castiel ran down the hallway, his small wings fluttering behind him. Today was the day!!!!! His charge was being born!!! Castiel flew off the ground for a moment at the thought of finally getting his spot in the hall of Guardians. He would watch his charge so well!

Cas cheered, but quieted down as he entered the nursery, he still remembered the day he came to first meet his baby. 

\-------------------  
Castiel looked down at the human, why did he have to be here? He could be learning how to fly or teleport. "Why am I looking at an ape?"

"Cas, show some respect. These creatures are precious." 

Cas frowned, looking down at the tiled floor. "They just seem so fragile, I don't understand why Father created them."

The small baby they were looking at was sound asleep, it had yet to be assigned a Mother so just like it's Brothers and Sisters in the Bassinets beside it, he slept. 

"That is why you are here, you will be his Protector. Watch over him all the days of his life until he joins us in a place of his own upon earning his wings." The Elder who was watching over them explained

Castiel looked down at the baby again, his hand reaching out slowly. "I'm a Guardian?" 

The man smiled warmly at the boys change in demeanor, from sour and uninterested to wonder and shock. "Yes, you would be with the other younglings learning, but I wanted to show you your charge." 

\------------------

Castiel had only grown a little, since he would age along with his charge, He wished there was a name.... Charge, Human, Baby....the sleeping form was so soft the one time Cas had touched it, what if he got hurt?

But Castiel knew it was his job to not allow that to happen. It was the job of a Guardian to watch out for their charge at all times. 

Castiel walked up to his....Human, it had taken time for Cas to not cringe at the word, he was awake! oh the most beautiful eyes were staring back at the young angel!

"I'll look out for you, no matter what happens." Castiel whispered, his hand reaching out to touch the infants.

The baby latched on to Cas, his grip tight. 

Today was his birthday.

Castiel looked up at the Elder Angel who was writing on a piece of paper. "Will he be safe? It seems better up here, it's so bright and loud on Earth."

Castiel didn't understand why Father hadn't made it more like Heaven, the colors were soft and there was no noise, he had only gotten a few glimpses of Earth, but it didn't seem pretty and sparkly like the young Angel had imagined for his Charge. 

"Dean will be perfectly fine, Castiel, you, along with his parents are going to look after him." Frederick wrote down the name that was now on the baby's bassinet.

"Dean...." The young Angel whispered, his Charge had a name! 

"Castiel, it is time to let him go, but it is only for a short while, you'll be seeing him in a bit after he reaches his Mother's arms." Fredrick took Cas by the hand. Both of them stepping away from the bassinet as the baby faded.

"Sir! he's disappearing!" Castiel panicked, his wings fluttering as he tried to get to his Human.

"Calm, young one...I explained, he is only going to Earth, he will be fine." The Elder held tight to Castiel before leading him from the room.


End file.
